Shadows and Tremors
by Ryoken1
Summary: Proteus , Avalanche.One lives ,one dies , and Shadows and Tremors concludes , as the terrible truth behind it all reveals why this story.....never happened.
1. “Unexpected Roomates”

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everithing and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
1.1.1 Part I: "Unexpected Roomates"  
  
-What the hell were you thinking?- Lance screamed at both Tabitha and Kurt , who were  
  
completely covered in popcorn , just like the whole brotherhood`s kitchen.  
  
-Vell , ve vere making some popcorn for the movie – Kurt explained- vhen the oven`s  
  
lighter system failed and...  
  
-I tought , well , maybe a little bomb will make it start –Tabitha interrupted- and then the  
  
whole thing exploded , and here we are.  
  
-Well . im not going to clean this , maybe Fred will eat all this crap, but its up to you and  
  
fuzzboy here to clean this shit up.-Lance proclaimed.  
  
-WHAT?-Tabitha screamed- im not going to clean all of this , its your fault the whole place  
  
is in ruins and everything just doesnt fucking work.  
  
-Well , if some spunky slut just started bringing some money here instead of keeping her  
  
butt on the couch , things will improve here.-Pietro said in almost 2 seconds.  
  
-Hey , shut your mouth flashwuss!- Kurt exclaimed.  
  
-Kurt , dont be an asshole , its my problem , and i will fix it so keep your ass out of this .  
  
okey?-Tabitha was getting in full bitch mode now.  
  
-Hey guys , im the only one who thinks it smells funny in here?- Todd said from above  
  
their heads.  
  
-Maybe Fatty here just cutted the chesse again , oops , no , well be all in arkansas now if  
  
that happened .-Pietro said loudly.  
  
-Hey quickshit , wanna get squashed? – Freddy was about to slam Pietro on the wall.  
  
-Guys , i think the gas pipe is broken , we should get our asses out of here like , now- todd  
  
said -,but the brawl beneath him was a fight know , and nobody payed him attention , as  
  
usual.  
  
Then things got worse.  
  
There was a slight quake , a number of punchs and kicks and a little bomb that landed  
  
right in the oven.  
  
Then there was a genaral "Oh ,Shit" , a burst of speed , a really big leap througth a  
  
window , and a big teleport , all of wich where followed by a relly big explosion.  
  
The next morning , at the X-mansion:  
  
-As you all now know , we have some new temporal residents here at the institute , and i hope  
  
you will all get along during their 8 month residence.- Xavier slowly explained to the  
  
crowd in front of him .  
  
Our guests will use the guest rooms as soon as they are available , wich will  
  
be hopefully in 3 months , when the new wing is completed .  
  
During this time , a new roomate sistem will be implemented , mainly because of the  
  
adittion of new beds and desks to each room , and the list , wich ill remind you is final,  
  
will be the following:  
  
-In room one , Scott Summers , Kurt Wagner , Todd Tolensky and Lance Alvers.  
  
  
  
Shit! – Both Lance and Scott thinked.  
  
-It coulda been worse.- Kurt and Todd muttered to themselfs.  
  
-In room two , Evan Daniels , Alex Summers (our exchange student for a year) , Pietro  
  
Maximoff and Fred Dukes.  
  
Great, ive been sentenced to the blob gas chamber – everyone but fred thinked.  
  
Perfect , im in the weirdo room , - fred tought.  
  
-In room 3 , Rogue , Kitty Pryde , Tabitha Smith and Jean Grey.  
  
Oh great , the bitch section , and im on it everyone on the list thought.  
  
-The other rooms order will remain the same because of first year exceptions and i hope no  
  
one of our older , more mature students will think of this as favoritism.  
  
And now , the designed spokeman for our new students , mr lance alvers will speak in  
  
behalf of his friends.  
  
Lance aproached xavier , then turned around to face everyone.  
  
-Well , i kinda hope we will get along for this short period , until the insurance company  
  
rebuilds our place , since we are the new ones , my mates and i will be like uh ,less jerks  
  
than usual, and hopefully we can get along and stay out of troble , well , uh eh , i think thats  
  
all.- Lance hurried back to his position in the crowd.  
  
-Thanks , Mr Alvers , and i hope all of you seize the oportunitty to get to know each other  
  
better , and develop a greater understanding. You are free to go back to your own business.  
  
Everyone leaved the room , except for xavier , ororo an logan .  
  
-Chuck , ya sure of this? –logan said.  
  
-Yes , i too think is somewhat risky , to give them full clearance and liberty – ororo added.  
  
-If we are to gain their trust , we must be open , and i hope you two keep that in mind at all  
  
times , is it clear?-Xavier replied.  
  
-Yes , Charles- ororo responded.  
  
-Sure chuck , but i still think this is a recipe for disaster- logan replied.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Room 1:  
  
-Okay Summers , you stay ot of my turf , and will stay out of yours- Lance exclaimed.  
  
-Fine , but one fucking evil plan or power misuse , and you and your band of jerks is out of here , for good- Scott replied.  
  
-So , Know any place to find some flies around here fuzzball –Todd asked from the ceiling fang .  
  
-Try da pond near the forest , Tolansky.- Kurt responded politely.  
  
-Thanks , elf , hey ,maybe i could convince Tabitha to play some hoops tomorrow- Todd replied as he was leaping out the window.  
  
-Thanks . see ya there dude!- Kurt responded , begining to think this wasnt so bat as it seemed.  
  
Oh great, now im stuck with the od couple of bayville high- both Lance and Scott thought.  
  
Room 2:  
  
-Will you two just shut up already , you´ve done nothing but discuss all the fucking time since dinner- Alex screamed at both evan and pietro.  
  
-Yeah , -Fred added – you two will shut up , if ya want to fight , ya better do it outside , or you two will get a good old fashioned ass whupping.  
  
Room 2 was in silence until pietro and evan started to discuss about who got the window bed , an argument wich was quickly ended by a blast and a punch , and Fred and alkex finally got some sleep.  
  
Crap , were stuck in the asshole room.- both Fred and Alex thinked before getting to sleep.  
  
Room 3:  
  
-Come on Jean , tell us what the guys were thinking – Tabitha said.  
  
-We know you were reding ther brains out jeanie , so now ya gotta tell us- Kitty replied.  
  
-Ah just have to know what was going in those heads – Rogue complemented.  
  
-Okay , but this just between us , okay?- Jean responded.  
  
-Yeah , whatever , come on start talking – the others screamed in excitment.  
  
-Well , -Jean started- Evan and Pietro were like : Oh no , this cant be fucking happening , and Kurt was like this : Ive better get on Todd´s goodside , so he could help me with Tabitha.  
  
Jean was interrupted by some giggling and murmurations , wich quickly ended when she told what Scott was thinking abot his bad luck and how his life could be worse.  
  
-But the funniest was Lance , he was like : " Crap , shes right there , ill screw up , o shit must calm down , but shes watching oh shit i think im gonna hurl in front of all this idiots , must think of them naked , they say that works , hey wait she is looking at me oh shit no...  
  
Everyone was in the floor with laughter , except for Kitty , who was blushing , when jean said :  
  
-Okey , so lets renew the sirens oath okay , we help each other so thiss all goes smoothly , right.  
  
-RIGHT!- the rest cheered on .  
  
And the institute was ready to enter a new era , one wich will beging the next morning.  
  
Liked it already? , please review it , and be prepared for chapter 2. 


	2. “Fast Times at Bayville High”

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everithing and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.(icubus included)  
  
Part II: "Fast Times at Bayville High"  
  
The last two weeks at both the school and the institute were almost a dream and a nightmare for every mutant in the bayville area.  
  
Lance and Kitty , as did Kurt and Tabitha , couldnt be happier , mainly because they finally got time together without the others ruining their little escapades.  
  
Pietro was as hyperactive as ever , but he wasnt taunting Evan all day long , he was also chasing every girl in the institute , but his "godly moves" always ended with either a fight or a quick escape to a safe area. ( safe area being like 3 miles away from Logan or Scott").  
  
Todd and Kurt were becoming more friendly everyday , as they realized they were the freaks of the house , and their constant brawls and contest filled the floors and walls of the mansion , and usually they stopped when one of them hitted a wall or one of the others.  
  
The new mutants couldnt be happier too , as they spent most of their free time learning how to tease their older teamates from the Brotherhood , who were more than thrilled to be teachers to the x-brats , as they fondly called them.  
  
Yes , life was diferent for everyone , but not just better or worse , but faster.  
  
Saturday morning , 11:15 , The institute:  
  
Yo , Fuzz-Boy , wait!- Toad screamed as he jumped from wall to wall , chasing Kurt , both of them wearing sport wear .  
  
No can do , Tolansky!- Kurt exclaimed- Tabitha is waiting for us in the court with da vall!.  
  
Hey , i thought we were going to play some two on two , Fuzzer.- Todd replied.  
  
Yeah , one of the new ones wanted to play with us!- Kurt exclamed as he entered the main hall via the ceiling.  
  
I hope its not that Multiple freak , cause were going to end up playing a 25 against three then!- Todd replied as he entered the main hall.  
  
Nein , Frogger!- Kurt responded- Look! , there she is , in the stairs.- Kurt yelled as he grabbed onto a nearby chandelier.  
  
She? – Todd got to articulate , before the vision of a long haired girl in a sport top and shorts blinded him.  
  
Todd! Look out! - Kurt warned , butit came too late..  
  
CRASSHH! – THUD! -the sound of Todd hitting the wall and falling on the floor as gravity ripped him from his crashing site filled the halls of the mansion.  
  
Ouchie.....- Todd muttered as he opened his eyes , only to find the smiling face of a pretty , long haired girl , gazing at himh gigling.  
  
Hi , im Jubilee!- She said in an amused tone of voice ,- You must be Toddy!.  
  
Ehhh.. yeah , I guess i im uh , Toddy.- Todd said in a voice that made more than obvious that he was shocked at a girl who wasnt feeling disgust from him.  
  
Well , lets go to the court!- Jubilee screamed as he grabbed Todd from his arm and dragged him outside.- Kurt and Tabby are waiting for us , we have to kick their asses fast so we can hang out later.- she said while runnig throught the mansion with a dazzled toad behind her.  
  
Im dreaming , - he thought , - yeah , that wall probably sended me straight to heaven.  
  
Meanwhile , somehere else at the mansion:  
  
Rogue was standing still with a puzzled look on her face , as he couldnt believe what the boy in front of her had just said.  
  
WHAT?- Ah` ya sure?- she asked , doubt overpresent on her tone of voice.  
  
WellofcoursemydarlingRougue,HowcouldimissthechanetogotoanIncubusconcertwiths uchaprettyandintriguinglady?.-----  
  
(Okay , for the benefit of our readers , the oficial Quicksilver Talk Filter (QTF) will be activated . ( if ya like the way he really speaks , well , read it really fast , cause im not gonna get carpal tunnel sindrome while writing his lines) ). (  
  
Rewind fic 2,3 seconds...  
  
Well of course , my darling Rougue, How could I miss the chance to go to an Incubus concert with such a pretty and intriguing lady ? – Pietro replied, - Plus i really like that Incubus dude.  
  
Its ah band , Quickpants- Rogue responded , but she couldnt help letting a smile go throught her face, - well , Ah hope ah wont regret this , but okay . – She said as he leaved the room.  
  
Pietro was about to do his victory dance when Rogue returned to the room.  
  
Umm , Pietro? – she said in a cool voice.  
  
Yeah?- Pietro said as he froze the instant he heared her pronounce his name.  
  
Two conditions , -Rouge said , - One , Ah pick your clothes , and two , AH DRIVE , okay?.  
  
Yeah , of course , anything ya say?- he responded quickly.  
  
Rogue left the room thinking: - Ah hope this isnt just a prank he and his band of jackasses are playing on me.  
  
In that instant , a burst of wind extended throught the whole mansion , as well as the sound of Pietro`s voice: YEEEEEEHAAAA , SHE SAID YESSSS!!!!!.  
  
Rogue thought : - Ah think its not!- and for the second time in that day , she smiled.  
  
Meanwhile , somewhere else:  
  
  
  
Tabitha! , vlock him , ¡- Kurt scremed at his teamate as Todd intercepted Jubilee`s pass in midair , and before Tabitha could block him , he leaped above her , making a total body dive , scoring the match`s final point.  
  
Yesss!- Jubilee screamed in joy as Toad went throught the basket , ball and all , and swinged by his feet , looking at his teamate celebrating.  
  
Oh dammit!- Tabitha yelled ,- as she collapsed in the ground , exhausted.  
  
Im sorry Tavvy , - Kurt apologized , - but da Frogman is better than i thought.  
  
Dont worry , Blue , well get em real good tomorrow , ok wuzzy-elf?- Tabitha said in her most sweet tone , making Kurt turn pale blue.  
  
What?- Todd said – still hanging from the basket.  
  
Of Course!, - Jubilee yelled in amusement ,- Me and Toady here will kick your butts so good , ya want be able to sit in a week!. – She said as he hugged Todd and kissed him in the cheek , an action that ended in Toad hitting the ground as he started blushing while Jubilee runned int the Mansion , waving at him.  
  
I –CANT–BELIEVE–THIS! – Todd said to himself out loud , - She likes me , she really likes me, - the words echoed throught his head.  
  
Vell of course she does – Kurt said , - it was she who asked me to play with as in da first place!.  
  
Yo , I cant believe im saying this , - Todd replied – but thanks , Wagner , I really owe ya one now.  
  
C`mon ya pair of softies , why dont we go inside before you two start calling yerselfs Buddies , - Tabitha said as she pulled both boys into the Institute interior.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.....:  
  
Lance was sitting in one of the hills that surrounded the institute , with a blanket full of food in front of him , and Kitty by his side.  
  
I just cant believe this , - he said in a soft voice.  
  
What?- Kitty said as she handed him a sandwich.  
  
You know , all of you and all of us , leaving in peace , without any fights , well , with the exception of Pietro and Evan , but it looks like they are just making pranks to each other instead of fighthing.- Lance looked at her with a smile. – I just cant believe we are having a picnic alone , without interruptions.  
  
Yeah , it feels a little weird , doesnt it?- She smiled back at him , - its all so peacefull , so... perfect , well , with the exception of Scott and Jean , they still cant believe this.  
  
Well , its mainly that we , well , agreed on it , -Lance replied. –We just realised that the fact that the professor was willing to take us in after all of what we`ve done , well , it just meant that we should try to change , to see things in other way.  
  
Yeah , I think the professor is really proud of you guys , - Kity said , - the other thay he was smiling as he looked how Bobby , Amara , Roberto , Rahne , Jaime and Sam played hide and seek with Freddy , and i swear he almost bursted out laughing when Fred and the others started chasing Jamie and his duplicates when they found him cheating. – Kitty looked at Lance , who was starting to blush as their hands touched together. – Im proud of you- she said softly , as she looked at his eyes.  
  
Lance started to get nervous , - Uhh , Kitty,...- he tried to say something.  
  
She didnt let him finish , .as she putted her hands around her face.  
  
Lance.... , just shut up and kiss me,,- she said.  
  
And he did.  
  
And for the first time , Lance Alvers felt something he thought he would never feel again.  
  
Hapiness.  
  
  
  
End of chapter II.  
  
Okay , I hope that was cool for all of ya , ya asked for some Rogue/Pietro , i liked it , so stay tuned , cause in chapter III youl see what happened at that concert , a memorable night , and Toad`s first date , all plus more.  
  
Ryoken. 


	3. “A Night To Remember”

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.(incubus included and movies )  
  
Chapter III: "A Night To Remember"  
  
Somewere in Bayville , near 11:00 PM:  
  
Jubilee screamed at high as her lungs allowed her to , as she gripped Todd`s neck with her arms , while he jumped from building to building.  
  
This is so much fun! – she screamed in joy – I cant believe we are almost there , and you hadnt even touch the ground.  
  
Well , Im amazed you havent threw up already , cause most people who travel on the Toad express usually do!- Todd told her as he bounced of a wall , and landed in the ground safely.  
  
Thanks , Toddy – she said as they were on the ground – That rocked!.  
  
Yeah , i guess it did – he said , - so , ready for the movie?.  
  
Oh ,Yeah – she replied as they approached the entrance – Thanks for asking me out Todd.  
  
Thanks for saying yes- he replied as they got near the counter.  
  
I just didnt know you liked Jet Li`s movies – she said , blushing a little .  
  
Hey , the guy got`s some pretty cool moves , so im in it.- Todd said , blushing a lot , as he bought some popcorn.  
  
So , shall we go in now?- she asked him ..  
  
Anything ya say Jubes , - he replied with a voice inbued with more confidence , .-Anything you say..- He said as they entered the theater, both of them noticing they were holding each others hand.  
  
  
  
The Institute , 12:45 pm:  
  
Kurt , Tabitha , Lance , Kitty , Scott and Jean were sitting in front the TV , watching Kurt`s constant zapping throught the channels , as there was nothing cool at the time.  
  
Is there anything we can do here?- Tabitha exclaimed in desperation , .  
  
Yeah , Im boring my ass out!- Lance snapped.  
  
We could use the danger room! – Scott suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Are you nuts! – Kitty hissed at him- Im not going to train at this time of the night.  
  
Thats not what i mean!- Scott replied – we can program anything on it , even a...... I got it!.  
  
What?- Jean asked , intrigued by this change of attitude in Scott.  
  
We can download the data of any club we want , download some mp3`s and boom, weve got ourselves our own , private dance club.- he explained.  
  
I must admit its a good idea , Summers , but the Prof would have our heads for it – Lance replied.- Im not gonna blow my chance in here.  
  
Dont worry Lance – The voice of the Professor sounded everywhere , i guess itl be all right , however , ill ask Hank and Logan to be in charge of the room`s control.  
  
YESSSSSS!- a large screamed of celebration came from all the house , as all the teens rushed to the danger room.  
  
This is gonna cost ya , Chuck – Logan said as he followed the crowd.  
  
Dont worry , Logan – Hanks said as he followed them too.- We can watch one of the DVD`s the kid`s buyed today.  
  
Anything we might like?- Logan said without hope.  
  
Its either "Dirty Harry" or "The Killer"- Hank replied- Unless ya want to see "Evil Dead" or "Fight Club".  
  
Bring the four of them and four six packs of beer , - Logan responded - its gonna be a long night.  
  
Okay , but I call couch.-Hank replied.  
  
Meanwhile ....  
  
Rogue and Pietro were walking back home , as the concert ended a little early.  
  
Both of them walked in silence , very near to ech other , but without touching each other.  
  
Well , that was fun. – Pietro said.- except for "that"  
  
Ah`m Sorry - Rogue said , - But how was Ah know that hed be picking me up the stage without asking?.  
  
Dont worry Rogue – Pietro said , trying to confort her- he wasnt hurt , and no one noticed .  
  
But a`h noticed!-She screamed- Ah always notice how ah steal others people life , feelings and time.  
  
Pietro noticed the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Ah cant touch anyone , Pietro , - she said while she cried loudly- Ah cant feel what everyone else can , and Ah ruined our date!.  
  
Pietro just stood there , as she cried till her eyes got red. , and her make up started to get messed.  
  
Rogue , here- He said as he took sometime of his jacket`s pocket.  
  
She raised her head , only to see a silver ring in his palm.  
  
Put it on -he said. Softly.  
  
She put it carefully on one of her fingers.  
  
Now touch the orb in the middle once.- he said as she followed his directions.  
  
The orb flickered , and the ring lighted up a little.  
  
Pietro , its gorgeous... , - she said...  
  
He didnt let her finish , as he putted his hands on the sides of her head and kissed her softly , and stopped after a few seconds.  
  
She stared at him , without moving or breathing..  
  
And the she kissed him back , in a kiss that was more longer than the first , but just as important to her.  
  
How?- She asked softly as they hold each other.  
  
When my powers first appeared , i wasnt able to control them , - he said quietly- so my father built this ring so i wasnt detected , it neutralises any mutant power , while its on , and feeds on that energy , so it doesnt wear out. My father told me i might need it again sometime , and he was right.  
  
She pushed him aside , and slapped him across the face...  
  
He just stare at her , shocked .  
  
That was for not giving it to me when ah was in the brotherhood, - she said coldly.  
  
Then , before he could react , she kissed him again.  
  
And that is for giving it to me now – she said as she smiled.  
  
Pietro laughed as he lifted her on her arms , and said:  
  
Are you ready to ride the Maximmoff express?-  
  
Always , - she said , as she smiled , her first , true smile in all her life.  
  
There was a blur , and they disappeared.  
  
And a scream of joy was heard all over they were.  
  
  
  
The Bayville Moviplex , 1:00 AM:  
  
  
  
That movie rocked!- Todd said – didya catch those moves in the last fight.  
  
Yeah , that was so cool!- Jubilee replied,.. ,when her cell phone started ringing.  
  
She answered , and after a while , hanged up.  
  
Todd!- She screamed in excitement , - they are throwing a party in the danger room , lets get there fast!  
  
Okay , i think we should take a cab , cause im a little tired- he replied. – Dont worry , i think ive got enough money for it and... oh shit,,.  
  
Duncan Mathews was standing in front of them , whith two members of the football team at each side.  
  
Well , but if it isnt Tolansky , - Duncan said as he started to get near them , - I was hoping to get to see you here.  
  
Leave him alone!-Jubilee said , as she got in front of him , - he hasnt done anything to you!.  
  
Jubes , dont! – Todd shouted.  
  
Why do you go out with this loser , babe?-Duncan said – got a little self- esteem problem?  
  
Jubilee slapped him in the face.  
  
The only problem here is you , asshole- she said , her voice filled with anger.  
  
You little bitch!- Duncan screamed as he raised his fist and was abot to punch her with it.  
  
The rest of it was blur for her.  
  
Suddenly Todd jumped over her , and before Duncan could hit her , Todd kicked him in the face , sending Duncan over the food counter.  
  
As his friends tried to hit Todd , he jumped in mid air , while extending his legs, wich resulted in both of the football players reaciving a kick in the face that send them packing.  
  
Then Todd walked were Duncan had landed , and pulled him off a popcorn machine.  
  
Im only saying this to you once , Mathews , - Todd said in a cold voice- if you ever do something like that again , im gonna kick your ass so hard , you`ll wish ya never had meeted me before , are we clear?.  
  
A ungghh was his only answer.  
  
Todd then got over Jubilee.  
  
Im sorry - , he said , - but they started it and....  
  
She just kissed him , without warning , as he was trying to explain..  
  
When she finished , he just stared at her , his eyes wide open.  
  
Shall, we go , Tod?- She asked while he smiled.  
  
Hell yeah – Todd said.  
  
And both bursted out laughing.  
  
  
  
The institute , 1:30 AM:  
  
Everyone danced in the danger room , as it curently was a mix of the best parts of the greatest and most famous clubs in the world , thanks to some downloading by Hank and Logan , who were now at the end of an argument about how Clint Eastwood was way more of a badass than Chow-Yun-Fatt , and no one had won so far.  
  
Fred and Bobby were making Ice Creams , wich were mostly eaten by a dozen or so Jamie`s that rampaged the place.  
  
Suddenly , Todd and Jubilee , entered , and joined the fun , while all the guys heared about how Todd just kicked Duncan`s ass , as Jubilee explained , and even Jean was happy to heard about.  
  
They all went silent when they saw Pietro and Rogue entering the room , holding their hands together...  
  
A silence that was quickly broken by the sounds of a celebration.  
  
Meanwhile , at the balcony:  
  
Kitty and Lance gazed upon the garden , holding each other.  
  
You know , Lance , - she said.  
  
What?-he replied as she turned around to face him.  
  
I think this must be a dream , were all happy , and everythings perfect , its just like i dreamed it would be.-She said softly.  
  
Me too Kitty , me too- Lance said as she kissed her softly.  
  
And Kitty wished that this dream could last forever.  
  
But , in fact this dream was about to become a nightmare.  
  
And little did Kitty know that she would be the one to bring that nightmare to life....  
  
  
  
End of chapter III.  
  
Prepare yourselfs for Part IV , "The Awakening of the Shadow"  
  
Ryoken. 


	4. “The Awakening of the Shadow”

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter IV :"The Awakening of the Shadow"  
  
Kitty ran throught the shadows , which were everywhere around her , darkening everything.  
  
She ran as she knew somothing was hidding in there , waiting , as it knew she was powerless.  
  
Suddenly , the figure of Lance and the others appeared in front of her , and she rushed to meet them , feeling hope , feeling safe.  
  
But as soon as she touched Lance , he exploded , as did the others , in shards of glass , that slowly dissolved into a pool of blood as they touched the ground.  
  
Then she felt it , behind her , becoming real , becoming stroger , thanks to her fear.  
  
She turned around , ans a scream died in her throath , as she saw what was in front of her.  
  
It was a inhuman face , made of shadows and flame and teeth`s as daggers , with two red eyes that stared at her , piercing thought her flesh and soul.  
  
And the she hear the voice , a terrible distortion of her own , in her head.  
  
"I am the darkness , the fire and shadow that lurk inside your soul , I am everything you hate and fear made flesh in the darknees of the realm of despair."  
  
"I hunger for revenge , and you shall open the gate for me , you will be the vessel for my return"  
  
"!Dont you dare deny me , as you will be denying yourself!"  
  
Kitty woke up screaming , covered in cold sweat....  
  
  
  
Bayville High , The next day:  
  
Kitty walked to the cafeteria , as she feeled tired that morning , thinking a little snack would probably help her regain strenght.  
  
She picked her tray , and sitted in a table , alone , far away from the usual noise.  
  
"Hey , Kitty , Whats up?"-Lance said as he pulled a chair and sitted by her side.  
  
"Nothing , just eating something before our last class"- she replied , without lifting her eyes from her food.  
  
"You sure? , you look a little pale"- he asked . worried.  
  
"I`M FINE!"- she shouted at him , loudly , almost knocking him of the chair.  
  
"Okay , I see you dont want me around today" – he said sadly , as he got up and leaved the cafeteria without looking back.  
  
Kitty stayed there , and started crying for no reason.  
  
  
  
"Whats wrong with me?" – she asked to herself as he cried alone , without anyone noticing her.  
  
  
  
The Institute , later that day:  
  
Charles Xavier was writing his repor about the progress of the brotherhood in the danger room sesions , and how Lance`s powers seemed to be evolving , as his geological manipulation abilyties seemed to grow in power and control.  
  
Suddenly he was hitt by something , and felled to the ground .  
  
He got up as he could , still shocked by what had happened.  
  
" A Disturbance in the Mental plane" – he thought - " but I had never esnsed a disturbance so strong since...."- His eyes froze as he remembered , something he wish he could erase from his mind.  
  
"No , he was banished , it`s imposible that he had returned however...."  
  
Charles Xavier meditated alone in his office , as he felt a shadow of fear and threath growing over the place and his heart......  
  
  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Pietro and Rogue walked througth the institute , as there was nothing else they could do....  
  
Jean , Alex and Scott were sitting in a couch in the living room , disscusing about what they had planned for the weekend , while Todd , Tabitha , Kurt and Jubilee played basketball outside.  
  
Fred and the New Mutants were raideng the kitchen , as they were tryng to make dinner for that night.  
  
Logan and Hank were fixing the Danger Room , while Evan and Ororo were installing new data on the security system.  
  
Lance however , was looking for Kitty , as he hadnt seen her since they arrived at the place , and he was worried out of his mind for her.  
  
The he saw her , walking thought one of the mansion`s hallways , and he hurried behind her  
  
, and tryied to grab her hand , but he went right throught her , falling to the floor.  
  
He got up fast , and catched a glimpse of Kitty entering a big metal door. With a sign above it .  
  
"Cerebro" , the sign pointed , and lLance got a feeling that something wrong was going to happen.  
  
He grabbed a nearby intercom , triggered the alarm and shouted:  
  
" Professor , Kitty has just entered Cerebro , and the doors wont open , im going in , get everyone here now!.-  
  
"Lance , stop , wait for the others !"-Xavier screamed as he realised what was about to happen..  
  
Lance concentrated , and the whole place started trembling , and the doorr was ripped by the sheer force of the quake Lance had just created.  
  
Lance entered the room , as he could se Kitty , wearing the cerebro control helmet. And hearing the others behind hem , screaming.  
  
There was a sound , like a long snarl , and Lance was able to see what had appeared in the room , in front of Kitty .  
  
He screamed as a blinding flash of pure mental energy filled the room , throwing everyone back , and Lance passed out.  
  
  
  
Xavier was the first to awaken , as the others quickly followed.  
  
The door to cerebro was ripped open , and everything inside was covered by a mist of debris and dust.  
  
Suddenly Lance surged emerged from it , as if something had just hurled him across the room , falling in front of them.  
  
Then a figure emerged from the dust , his eyes glowing red , a hughe cloak of darkness and shadows twitching arounf it , as if they were alive , and a feeling of fear and desperation took all of them.  
  
For it was Kitty Pryde the ones in front of them,  
  
And then she speaked , a voice that thundered thought the whole place , as it was filled with hate and the promise of pain and suffering.  
  
"Hello , Charles... , I have returned from the prison you locked me on , and now , you should watch my revenge , as all of your dreams .. die".  
  
Charles Xavier greates fear had just become true.  
  
The Shadow King had returned to our world.  
  
End of chapter IV .  
  
Okay , i know this was short , but ive got to start the real climax of this series , which will take place in chapter V : "Mutant Ragnarok" 


	5. Mutant Ragnarok”

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter V :"Mutant Ragnarok"  
  
The Institute almost Midnight:  
  
The mansion was in ruins , as both the X-men and the Brotherhood escaped from it , as its security systems were now in the control of the Shadow King , who has possesed Kitty`s body.  
  
Cyclops and Havok were firing their beams , destroying the turrets on their way , while Iceman created a continous wall of ice behind them , all while the rest runned for their lifes.  
  
They couldnt win inside the mansion , so they had to get outside fast , as the ice walls shattered behind them , as the shadow moved , its rage relentless , in its pursuit of revenge.  
  
"What the hell is that thing!"- Logan exclaimed, as he slashed at a laser turret near him.  
  
"Its the Shadow King" , - Xavier , who was being carried by Beast , responded- " a long time ago , he plotted to take over humanity , as his mutant powers grew with each mind and soul he devored , he is determined to destroy all life , and i was able to trap him in another plane of existence , but now he found a way to posses a human host , which is Kitty.-Sorrow was evident in his voice.  
  
At that moment , they reached the exit , and just as they got thought the door , a huge explosion took place.  
  
"Oh my god!"- Jean screamed – its still alive!.  
  
At that moment , the figure of Kitty emerged fom the flames , a malevolent smile across her face , as she founded herself in front of her former teamates and friends.  
  
The figure seemed to concentrate , and suddenly a portl opened in front of her ,and an horde of demons , creatures that had no name because they had never been seen by anyone alive , came throught it , and gathered around the figure of Kitty , who floated above the grounded , waiting for her command.  
  
"Kill them all" – she said...  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Lance recovered his vision as he woke up , and he realised he was in what once was the schools underground facilities.  
  
He hurried to one locker and ripped the door open , took from it his old combat uniform. , wich he putted on quickly.  
  
"Kitty"- he thought as he hurried down the destroyed halls.  
  
Outside...  
  
A huge demon jumped in front of Jean , only to be blown up by a blast from Scott.  
  
Another one jumped over Kurt who teleported , as the demon hitted the ground , and ws blown to bits by a blast from Havok.  
  
Todd jumped over a beast that was chasing Jubilee , landing on his neck , wich he snapped with his legs.  
  
The demon fell to the ground , dead , .  
  
Iceman wrapped a lot of them in a wall of ice , wich was shattered by a blow of lighting and Fire , casted by Beserker and Magma.  
  
Logan sliced throught the hordes of demons that were trying to get to Xavier , while Beast took care from the ones who came to close.  
  
The a crash of thunder was heard , as Storm conjured lighthings that fell from the skies , decimating the demon horde , and a huge wind bursted , throwing a bunch of them back throught the portal.  
  
But more kept coming , and it was obvious to all that this was a battle they wouldnt be able to win.  
  
All the mutants formed a circle , as the demons sorrounded them from all sides.  
  
All was lost...  
  
Then the demons moved aside , as the Shadow King came behind them , and he speaked:  
  
"Surrender to me Charles , and i will make their deaths quick and painless , you cant win this time , i`ve become one with chaos and pain , i am neither live or death , and my power is eternal!.  
  
Suddenly the whole ground trembled , and a huge crack appeared below the demon`s feets , and they howled as they fwere swallowed into the abyss , as the crack closed again , squashing them in the deeps of the earth.  
  
Lance was in front of the Shadow King , who founded himself alone now his army destroyed.  
  
Lance moved his hands , and a huge wall lifted itself from the ground , as he said:  
  
" Your army is dead , your powers are fading , you cant win this time , as you know that if let this fall on us , it will kill you for sure" – Lance`s voice echoed throught the place.  
  
"You will also die with me"-The shadow king replied as he realised Lance`s plan.  
  
"I dont care "- Lance said without a doubt- "My friends have found a place were they are happy , and they have no more need for my guidance"-  
  
"They dont need me anymore" – he said as he looked at his friends , who were screaming behind him.  
  
"What about her?"- The Shadow Kings said as he slowly abandoned Kitty`s body , and got nearer to Lance , becoming just a face made of shadow and hate , his true , terrible form exposed- " She would be torn apart , as it was her fear of losing you what enabled me to control her , to make her a prisioner of her own fears... she wont be able handle it , and in the end , she would be a mere shadow of herself".  
  
"Kitty" – Lance said softly -...  
  
And then the Shadow King attacked , taking control of Lance as he used that single second of doubt.  
  
Kitty fell to the ground , no longer under his control.  
  
Lance screamed as he entered his head , feeling him in his mind , ripping him apart , showing him all his fears and nightmares. , and with the last control he had Lance screamed.....  
  
"DO IT NOW!" - ...  
  
Xavier concentrated , using all his power to achieve the plan he had read in Lance`s mind....  
  
There was a blinding flash as pure psionic energy surged from Xavier , knocking everyone to the ground , as the Shadow King was ripped apart from Lance , sucked by the portal that Xavier had just opened.  
  
Huge burst of wind emerged , as the void sucked the Shadow king into the portal , as everyone grabbed to what the had at hand.  
  
Lance was grabbing to the ground , when his grasp failed , and he was sucked by the force of the void , in which the Shadow King struggled.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed Lance`s hand...  
  
It was Kitty.  
  
The void closed , as the portal was no more , the scream of the Shadow King filling the place , as it was trapped again....  
  
Lance`s vision started to blur , as he passed out.  
  
Kitty woke up in the Institute`s medical wing , with Professor Xavier by her side.  
  
"What happened?"- she asked softly , as she got up.  
  
"We were able to return the Shadow King to his prison once again , Katherine" - Xavier said softly.  
  
"But... it was all my fault"- she said , as tears filled her eyes , - if you want me to leave...  
  
"No one will ask you to leave , Katherine"- Xavier said as he handled her a tissue- "The Shadow King is an entity beyond our control ,. All he needs is a mind in despair that has been exposed to a connection to another plane of existence , and yours , as youve been in both contact with telepathist like Jean , and Dimension travelers like Kurt , was an easy prey . However , he is too weak for anything now , as Lance was able to make him vulnerable.  
  
"Lance ..." – she said softly – "Where is he?".  
  
"Come with me , Katherine" , - Xavier said as she followed him.  
  
Lance was seated in a bech outside the institute , as Kitty saw from the window she and Xavier were standing at.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"- Kitty asked , her voice trembling with fear.  
  
"He will heal with time - Xavier said softly- but he well never be the same. That shadow will always be with him.. However , the fact that he was willing to sacriface hinself for you and all of us makes me wonder if there`s more to him than Magneto and Mystique ever suspected..  
  
Kitty stared in silence , as she thought of him.  
  
" Go now , - Xavier said- He`s been waiting for you , as everyone else.  
  
  
  
Xavier just stood there , as he saw Kitty running into Lance`s arms , and how everyone rushed to them , as the garden was filled with happiness and joy.  
  
And Xavier thought that it was things like this , which made his dream more real everyday.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter V.  
  
Hope you like this , as it was my first action oriented fic. The rest of this story will focus more on the relations that have started in the Institute , as well as what will happen in the school now that the mutants are a team , and couples in some cases.  
  
However Lance and Kitty are the main charaters , so stay tuned.  
  
(Chapter six will take a while , cause ill write some short fics while inspiration comes)  
  
Ryoken 


	6. “Xaviers`s report on the temporary recru...

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter VI : " Xaviers`s report on the temporary recruits":  
  
(Or how ell is the brotherhood faring in Baldy`s opinion)  
  
Gaining Entry to Cerebro Data File System .......entry allowed.  
  
Opening file: Student Progress File N 07.doc...... done  
  
File is under security level number 6 .  
  
Downloading file from Cerebro Mainframe.... done  
  
Opening file......done.  
  
Xavier Institute for Higher Learning:  
  
Entry X131281.  
  
Permanent (AKA X-Men) and Temporary Recruits (AKA the Brotherhood of Mutants) Progress Report and Review Update N 3591 :  
  
By Charles Xavier (Headmaster of the Institute)  
  
Students Reviewed In this Update:  
  
Todd Tolensky (Toad)  
  
Pietro Maximoff (QuickSilver)  
  
Freddy Dukes (Blob)  
  
Tabitha Smith (Boom Boom)  
  
Lance Alvers (Avalanche)  
  
Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat)  
  
Rogue (Real Name Unknown)  
  
  
  
The following is an accurate description of the advances this recruits have reached so far , since their arrival to the "Shadow King Situation" , it deals with both their mental , educational, emotional and mutant power progress up to this day.( Special events and situations are mentioned when they need to be)  
  
a) Temporary Recruits:  
  
Todd Tolensky : (Codename: "Toad")  
  
Todd has started to show amazing fighting skills , and is currently on his way to master every martial art fighthing style that Logan can teach him , and is already , in Logans opinion , acquired a Level 9 status ( equal to Black Belt level) in Capoeira , Muai Thai , Kick Boxing , Jet Kune Do , Kung Fu and Judo. (he also seems to have developed an " in air" fighthing style thats a combination of this Martial Arts , making him an expert in hand to hand combat , and uses lethal force only as a last option , as his DRED (Danger Room Exsercise Data) shows.  
  
Todd has also developed a keen ability for Mechanics and Invention , as the data from Beast(Hank Mc`coy) proves. He has a natural talent , albeight non-mutation related , for repairing and learning how to use machinery and high technology objects and manipulate them and improve their perfomance ( Mr Logan has reported that Todd`s modification have improved his Motorcycle`s speed by 200% , however , the "stupid little midget" , as Logan pointed , improved the brakes after their test drive .( Mr Logan seemed to be very irritaded by this , and has banned "that little creepy and slimy freak" , as he refered to Todd , from getting any nearer to his motorcycle or his other belongings.)  
  
Todd`s powers seems to be developing just fine , as his agility and strenght are improving by the day.  
  
His self-esteem and emotional development is improving , and I understand that he is currently having a great relationship with one of our younger female students , Ms Jubilation Lee , and his old time rivalry with Kurt Wagner has developed in a bond of friendship , proving that tod is getting more mature.  
  
Pietro Maximoff (Codename: "QuickSilver"):  
  
Pietro still relays on his speed to solve problems , but has become one of the institute main helping hands , as he helps training the new recruits in target practice , and his old "showoff" attitude seems to have been replaced by a teamworking one .  
  
I believe Pietro`s relationship with Rogue has made him much more mature , and the fact that he gave me the Power Nullifier Ring schematics proves hes determined to ourun his fathers shadow , as Pietro is still a prankster and fun loving , free spirit , but he seems to worry for both human and mutants , as his DRED shows.  
  
I believe Pietro is full of potential , and his only downside is his rivalry with Evan Daniels , wich seems to be developing in a prank war , which i hope will remain between them.  
  
Freddy Dukes (Codename: "Blob"):  
  
Fred has become almost like a big brother figure to the New Mutants , and is a great teacher model , he takes care of them and takes them in excursions.  
  
I believe Fred likes to be in charge of younger people , and is constantly triyng to improve his relations with them .  
  
Fred has developed his powers in amazing ways , as his strenght and resistance to damage has increased , and he is the only one willing to run the Danger Room exercise seesions for the New Mutants , which has made life easier for our teachers.  
  
Overall , Fred`s progress is going fine , and im sure it will keep going that way.  
  
  
  
Tabitha Smith (Codename: "Boom Boom"):  
  
Tabitha seems to be maturing , thanks to her relationship with Kurt , however , his fun loving , wild way to live her life is still part of her , but i think shes quite far from being insane , as some students say she is.  
  
Tabitha`s powers are growing , and her Timebombs are getting stronger and more powerfull , as she seems to be able to control the time it takes for them to explode.  
  
Tabitha seems to be a lot more involved with their teamates , as she is learning to live in the institute , and seems to be more playfull than rebellious.  
  
Tabitha still has a lot to learn , but her progress shows that she will learn quickly.  
  
Lance Alvers (Codename: "Avalanche"):  
  
Lance`s powers are growing fast , and his quakes no longer causes him seizures or headaches , while the intensity and power of these quakes have grown to almost dangerous levels , but Lance is always capable to control them at all times , without any side effects.  
  
His relationship with Kitty has made him more mature , and , as his confrontation and attitude during the "Shadow King Crisis" have proved , he is willing to give his life for her and his teamates , proving his status as a natural leader.  
  
His relationship with Scott has grown into rivalry , instead of untrust and hate , and they seem capable of working together if the situation arises.  
  
Lance is , by far , the "new" student that has reached the best development and growth , both in maturity and powers , proving that he is a natural leader for the Brotherhood , becoming a brother figure to them , and he sees himself as their authority figure.  
  
Lance is a perfect choice as second in command , a decision that will have to wait until im sure he and Scott respect each other.  
  
  
  
b) Permanent Recruits:  
  
Katherine Pryde (Codename: "Shadowcat"):  
  
Her powers seems to be growing stronger , as she is now capable of phasing while carrying groups of people or large objects , as well as vehicles in motion.  
  
Her relationship with Lance has matured her , as she has became a more independent person , and has developed an independent attitude.  
  
She has recovered from being possesed by the Shadow King , and i doubt that this recuperation could have taken place if not for the support figure of Lance.  
  
Of all the couples forming in the school , Lance and Kitty are the ones im most fond of , because they have proved that they form a great team , in both battle and life.  
  
Katherine never ceases to amaze me ,as she is becoming a real mature young woman , and an amazing student as well.  
  
Im still not sure how their parents will react to her relationship with Lance , and she has stated hat she will tell them soon.  
  
Rogue (No Codename):  
  
Rogue powers still havent shown any development or growth , but her emotional life has seen an amazing change.  
  
Now that she has the Power Nullifier Ring that Pietro has given her , she is becoming more open , and is developing a relationship with Pietro , making her change , as she has become a more joyfull and nicer person , developing a much more better bond with her teammates , and making more friends in the process.  
  
Rogue is still scarred from her past , and im afraid that this can only be solved by herself.  
  
However , her new ability to touch anyone without hurting them has make her a less hostile teamate , becoming one of the most trusted by Scott and the rest.  
  
Rogue emotions are growing , instead of her powers , which is much better for her life , and future.  
  
  
  
End of chapter VI.  
  
Okay , im thinking of making this a 12 part , and then a series of one shots.  
  
Review and tell me what ya think of this idea.  
  
Ps:this chapter is just some sort of prequel for the next , so blame me if ya hated it.  
  
ryoken 


	7. Christmas Evolved

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter VII: "Christmas Evolved!":  
  
The mansion was at their peak off activity , because everyone was staying for the holidays , making the mansion a madhouse , as the young mutnats were on hyperdrive , serching for presents and preparing for the next morning.  
  
"Im glad you decided to stay over this time , Logan"-Charles said , as he looked at the mayhem around him and Wolverine , who watched how everyone was trying to decorate the house , the tree and the garden , all at once.  
  
"Well , since all these savages are going to stay over , the more muscle in the house , the better"-Logan said while he sipped his cofee(Irish coffee , for those interested.)  
  
"Relax , Logan , Im sure the studentes will handle this with the proper maturity and responsability..."- Charles speech was cut short when Todd and Kurt passed over their heads , leaving decorations on its path , only to be followed by Fred and the New Mutants , who were holding a really big tree , and putted it in the living room , the sound of the tree falling on the floor filling the house.  
  
"Ya were saying , Chuck?"-Logan said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I think ill better see what Hank is up to in the lab"-Xavier said as he wheeled away.  
  
The Bayville Mall , 12 AM , 24 of December:  
  
Lance , Scott and Pietro were on their third trip to the van , because they were sent to "unload cargo" by Rogue , Kitty , Jean and Tabitha. , who were still not throught with their shopping.  
  
"Man , ive never thought that Rogue was a shopping nut too!"-Pietro said as he unloaded a pile of presents on the trunk.  
  
"What are you complaining about? , Kitty has shopped five times in each store! I`m developing a severe cramp in my arms!"-Lance said as he dropped a bigger pile of presents on the trunk.  
  
"Eh , Guys? , Could you help me?- Scott voice was heard from beyond a walking pile of packages.  
  
"No way , Summers , ya lost the bet , so you have to be Tabitha and Jean`s pet carrier monkey"-Pietro sayed as he rubbed his arms , wich were in pain.  
  
"Ok , ill help you!"-Lance said , as he picked a small package that was on the top of the pile Scott carried.  
  
"Very funny , Alvers"-Scott said as he dumped the presents in the car.  
  
"Sorry , Well? , The girls said that we should meet them at the food court at 1:00 pm , so that leave us one hour to buy our "girl`s" presents."- Pietro said.  
  
"What are going to get Kitty?-Scott asked Lance.  
  
"Ive already got her a necklace and some clothes , but im trying to get her a ring she once saw here"-Lance responded.  
  
"How about you?"-Scott asked Pietro.  
  
"Ive got Rogue a new pair of boots and a new trenchcoat , but im also trying to get her a necklace i saw at that "Gotchick" store , im going to get it right now."-Pietro replied.  
  
"How about you?- Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah , what did ya get for Taryn and Jean?"-Pietro added.  
  
"Uh.., Ive already gaved Taryn some clothes and a couple of rings , because she is leaving for her Grandparents today , but i think ill get Jean a purse. And a coat."-Scott responded.  
  
"Well , lets go into the jungle thats in there"-Pietro said.  
  
"I hate "Christmas" Shopping"-Scott said.  
  
"More than "Day after Thanksgiving" shopping?"-Lance asked , raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hell no!"-Scott and Pietro responded instantly.  
  
They all parted ways inside , as they had to get what no one can : the perfect gift.  
  
The Mansion:  
  
The whole Mansion was covered in Christmas decoration , thanks to the dozen "Jamies" that were everywhere , leaving a trail of red , green and white behind them.  
  
In the Kitchen Fred , Bobby and Amara were preparing the dinner for that night.  
  
They all were wearing chef hats , and while Fred was preparing ginger cookies and muffins , and Amara was making a salad and preparing the chicken , turkey and beef , using her flames to cook everything , while Bobby used his powers to make tons of ice cream , of the wildest flavors.  
  
Outside the mansion, Todd , Kurt and Evan were setting up the lights around the house , while Jean watched , ready to help if someone felled from the roof.  
  
Tabitha and Jubilee were decorating the trees outside , while Ray , Alex and Sam shoveled the snow , making a path that connected the garden with the mansion.  
  
Two hours later......  
  
"Boy , im glad were throught with that!"-Amara said as they entered the garden.  
  
"Yeah , i never thought i`ll said this , but i dont wanna see any ice for a long...."- Bobby couldnt finish , as a snowball hitted him right in his face.  
  
"Heads up , Magma!"- Tabitha screamed as she threw several snowballs at the young girl.  
  
Amara used her flames to evade the attack , when a huge amount of snow lifted from behind her , and felled on her , covering her in snow up to the neck.  
  
Amara saw Jean , with a smile on her face , looking at her .  
  
Jean got ready to finish Amara , when a hughe shadow appeared beneath her feet.  
  
She looked up , and saw a big snowball over her head , and Kurt and Todd smiling from the ceiling.  
  
"BLAMPF!  
  
Jean was buried in snow , as she wasnt quick enough for evading the snowball in time.  
  
Todd and Kurt gave each other a high five , but sudenly a mild tremor made them fell from the roof , along with a LOT of snow.  
  
Todd and Kurt saw Lance waving at them as they falled , hitting the snow with a thud.  
  
Lance smiled to himself , when Kitty phased from beneath the ground , and hitted Lance in the head with a snowball.  
  
The snowball fight grew bigger , as Bobby ussed his powers to launch snowball after snowball , while Jean used her Telekinesis to chase Todd and Kurt with snowballs that followed them all over the place.  
  
The fight ended when Pietro appeared , and created a huge twister , buring everyone in the snow.  
  
The war became hunt as everyone chased Pietro around , untill some Telekinesis from Jean stopped him , only to be covered in snow.  
  
The day quickly ended:  
  
The Mansion , 11:30 pm :  
  
Everyone leaced the Dinning room , after eating at their hearts content.  
  
"Man , i think ive haded too much ice cream!"-Jamie said as he layed on the couch.  
  
"Boy , those ginger cookies were great , were did ya lear to make them , Fred?-Sam asked , while he dropped himself on the floor.  
  
"Ma granma secret recipe"-Fred said as he collapsed on a couch , a couch who also collapsed.  
  
Bobby and Amara were lighthing up some candles , while Todd and Jubilee sat together in a sofa.  
  
Rogue and Pietro were laying in a nearby couch , taking a nap , as the whole day had leaved them exhausted.  
  
Hank , Logan and Xavier were drinking some Whisky down in a studio , while Storm was busy summoning a little snowstorm , so that they had a white christmas.  
  
Suddenly , the clock started to sound , and everyone got up on an instant.  
  
They all runned to the Tree , and started to give each other their presents.  
  
"Here ya go, Jubes"-Todd said as he handled Jubilee a package , wich she opened in an instant , revealing a pair of pink googles , and a yellow plastic jacket.  
  
"Thanks , Toddy , youre da best!"- She said as she kissed him on the cheek , making him blush.  
  
"Here you go , Rogue"-Pietro said as she handed her a couple of boxes , in wich she founded a new pair of black boots , plus a large, dark green trench coat.  
  
"Thanks , Quickie!"-Rogue said as she hugged him , and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Tabitha! , hers yours!"-Kurt portted above Tabitha , and handed her a little package.  
  
"A new cd player! , Thanks Blue"- Tabitha said as she started to hugh Kurt , who started to get pale , mainly because of Tabitha`s hug.  
  
The whole mansion was filled with noise , as everyone have each other gifts.  
  
No one noticed that Kitty and Lance werent there anymore.  
  
At the balcony:  
  
Lance was hugging Kitty , who was wearing the gift Lance had gaved her , a necklace with the words "Kitty-Kat" on it.  
  
They were looking at the falling snow .  
  
And they continued to look at the falling snow for some time , just thinking abot being with each other.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Okay , this chapter is just an introduction , so its quick and short , next we will see how the lives of everyone at school changes , and maybe some little wackiness.  
  
Ryoken. 


	8. Interlude: Inside Chamber X

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter VII: "Interlude: Inside Chamber X"  
  
Somewhere in Bayville.....  
  
I can feel my powers , growing , geting stronger , as does my hate for everything this world has done to me.....  
  
I can feel now the voices from above , echoes of joy and tears of sadness , i dont know if theres day or night , i cant tell how many years have passed since i was made a prisioner here , in the dark , in the void , in the chamber i dont dare call home.  
  
Very soon i will be free , i will be neither human or mutant , im becoming something beyond that , inmune to the disease the others call feelings....  
  
And everything and everyone will fear me , and the one who made my life an agony will see his dreams and everything he loves shattering around him......  
  
Because i am.....PROTEUS....... 


	9. Terrible Providence

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter IX: Terrible Providence  
  
Bayville High:  
  
Lance walked throught the halls , aimlessly , as something troubled his mind , a feeling of impending trouble.  
  
"Lance! Wait!"-Kitty screamed as she rushed towards him.  
  
"What happens?"Lance asked.  
  
"Are you leaving?"-Kitty asked him , looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah , i dont fell good , so i will head back to the institute"-Lance answered.  
  
"Okay , take care!"-Kitty said as she hugged him , and rushed back to her class.  
  
Lance just keeped walking , untill he reched his jeep , and drove away , in direction of the institute.  
  
Later....  
  
Everyone at the institute was enjoying themselfs , Todd and Jubilee were playing cards with Kurt and Tabby , while the rest of the New mutants were playing bord games with Pietro Fred , and Rogue.  
  
Scott , Jean , and Evan were watching TV , while Kitty wrote in his laptop.  
  
At the lab.....  
  
A computer started to flicker , and started to start up , as Cerebro started up......  
  
Logan , Hank , Ororo and Xavier just stared at the words that Cerebro`s screen showed....  
  
"FATAL CORRUPTION ERROR -CHAMBER X OPENING"  
  
"Holy shit!"-Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Hank! Start the alarm , i want everyone out of the building , now!"-Xavier exclaimed.  
  
"Everythings jammed , the institute is going into Defcon 5!"-Hank screamed as all the doors in the institute started to seal shut.  
  
"He is escaping , its not possible!"-Ororo exclaimed.  
  
"We have no chance Chuck , not without Magnus!"-Logan exclaimed.  
  
Xavier used his telephaty to reach everyone in the institute.....  
  
"This is Proffesor X , i want everyone into Cerebro`s room , now!"-The voice reached every young mutant in the building.  
  
"We both know they wont stand a chance against him , Chuck"-Logan said.  
  
"I know , but maybe i can protect them from him there"-Xavier responded.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
The adamantium laced doors were liquified and dissapeared , as huge orange glow got brighter.......  
  
"Father , im coming"-a though was echoed throught a young mind .  
  
Cerebro Room......  
  
"What the hell is going on?"-Cyclops screamed as everyone entered , only to find all the adults in their battle uniforms , and Xavier wearing the cerebro helmet.  
  
"Scott , listen to me , i want all of you to stay in Cerebro`s lower level , dont exit it , by any reason , understood!"-Xavier yelled , as the teens founded themselfs lifted by Storm`s winds , and carried to the bottom of the room.  
  
"Scott , where`s Lance?"-Kitty screamed.  
  
"I cant sense him , he isnt anywhere , and...aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgggggghhhhhh!"- Jean screamed as she hitted the floor , and started to shake like she had an epileptia attack.  
  
"JEAN!"-Scott screamed.  
  
"He`s coming , he`s coming!"-Jean muttered , as she passed out.  
  
In that moment , the doors of Cerebro were blown apart , landing at the feet of the young mutants.  
  
"He is too powerfull , Scott , they dont stand a chance..."-Jean said as she slowly awakened.  
  
"Who is too powerfull.....oh my god..."-Scott said as his voice died , as everyone saw what entered the place.  
  
It seemd to be an humanoid form made of pure energy , glowing with orange bright , and green , sparkling eyes, but the worse was the figure inside the form.  
  
It was a little boy , almost looked like twelve , but his expression was cold , and his eyes showed no emotion.  
  
"Father....."-The figure spoke.  
  
Somewhere inside the institute......  
  
Lance staggered throught the halls , wearing his uniform , bleeding from his head and eyes , his whole body in pain...  
  
"Cerebro...."-He thought as he kept walking...  
  
In Cerebro.....  
  
Jubille holded into Todd , while Rogue hugged Pietro , shaking , while Fred put himself in front of the New Mutants.....  
  
They heard the first scream , as hank hitted the ground next to them , his body emmiting a trail of smoke , the scent of burned fur and flesh echoing the place.  
  
"Is he...?"-Jamie tried to ask , as Jean used her powers to bring him inside the circler.  
  
"No , he is unconsious , but barely"-Scott said , in a whisper of a voice.  
  
Then the hearded the second scream....  
  
Storm hitted the ground , her body emiting little bolts of lighting , as Storm coughed blood.  
  
"Auntie o!"-Evan screamed as Jean lifted her from the ground.  
  
"Still breathing..."-Pietro said as he checked her pulse , when the impossible happened.....  
  
The floor lifted it self , and the teens founded themselfs in front of the Cerebro console , as cerebro`s deep was eliminated....  
  
The sight infront of them was the most horrible thing anyone of them had ever seen....  
  
Logan was slashing wildly at the glowing Figure , wich molded it self into differents shapes to evade him , but Logan was able to sunk his claws right into the boy in the middle of the energy field.  
  
The boy didnt even scream , as he gived an evil smile at Logan , before a huge energy blast came from its chest.  
  
Logan didnt have time to scream , and hitted the ground infront of the teens , who could see lLogan`s burned body , and even his metal bones could be seen , as his healing factor started to try to repair the damage.  
  
"Kevin!"-Xavier screamed at the figure.  
  
"Yes , father?"-An inhuman voice , wich lacked both tone or deep answered.  
  
"This is enough! I demand that you stop this senseless slaughter now!"- Xavier screamed as the figure got closer to him.  
  
"What`s the matter , father? Afarid you new sons see the truth?"-Proteus answered.  
  
"What is he talking about , Proffesor?"-Scott yelled.  
  
"Scott! , Stay there!"-Xavier screamed back.  
  
"You think that pathetic mental barrier you are making will stop me from reaching them? Watch this , you pathetic cripple!"-Proteus said , as he waved a hand , making the whole Cerebro console dissapear , and throwing Xavier against them.  
  
"I`ve learned a lot during these two years , father , but before i destroy your sons , maybe they should see why they are going to die!"-Proteus screamed , as his eyes glowed , and a huge flash was emitted from his body....  
  
The X-men and the Brotherhood finded themselfs in a huge room , completely made of metal.  
  
Logan and Ororo were watching how Charles typed in a computer , and a huge metal sphere was lowered into a glowing field inside a chamber , by a figure in red armor.....Magneto.  
  
A voice echoed throught everyone`s heads.  
  
"I tried to kill him , but you choosed your enemy before your own son! You weakened me , and confined me to be trapped in that prison , untill my energy collapsed , and my conscience died."  
  
"I was trapped inside that void for months , years , waiting for the chance to free myself , and get my revengue on this world , for taking away everything from me!"-Proteus voice got interrupted by Xavier`s.  
  
"You know why we confined you , dont you Kevin? Or do have you forgot?"- Xavier screamed as the scene changed.......  
  
The young mutants founded themselfs in what seemed to be the ruins of a big town , with Proteus standing in the middle of it , inmovible , when lighting and metal hitted them , as Storm and Magneto appeared from the sky , and Logan and Xavier emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Ten thousand people. Ten thousands possible futures , all dead because of you!  
  
Because you just didnt care , because you wanted revenge!"-Xavier`s voice echoed , as the scene showed Proteus being trapped inside the metal sphere Magneto put together around him , screaming as he returned to his child persona.  
  
Then , the young teens heared the most terrible scream in their lifes.....  
  
"THEY DESERVED IT!"-Proteus screamed , in a voice that showed no sign off compassion , or any mercy.  
  
"They chased me , they refused to give me any respect or mercy , they called me a monster as they tried to butcher me , and some of the hypocrities dared to claim for their lifes as i destroyed them!"-Proteus screamed...as the scene showed hoe Proteus powers manifested themselfs , how he killed the whole town , using his reality altering powers , making no distinction between man , woman or child.  
  
There was a second flash , and the X-men founded themselfs back into Cerebro , infront of Proteus.  
  
The New mutants were crying in fear , hiding between Fred , who was shaking , but didnt moved from his position.  
  
"You all know you have no chance , so im offering a quick painless death , if you dont fight"-Proteus said , as Jean hugged Xavier , who was unconcious.  
  
Scott looked at his teammates , and saw the look of aproval on their faces....and fired a huge optic blast at Proteus.  
  
Ray , Amara , Jubilee and Alex fired their powers too , in a balst of diverse enrrgies , when their blast dissapeared in midair.  
  
Proteus stood there , and made a wave with his hands , throwing everyone aginst the walls , and made the wall wrap them in metal.  
  
Kitty used her powers to phase , and fell to the ground.  
  
Proteus extended his hand , his eyes started to glow stronger , and all the teens let a a scream as theysaw Kitty starting to slowly vanish , as Proteus used her own powers gains her.  
  
"Why , are you doing this?"-Kitty whimpered , crying as she feeled how she started to fade away.  
  
"Because i can"-Proteus answered , when a huge spike of metal formed from the ground , and cut off Proteus arm right off , as Proteus screamed in pain , while Kitty returned to normal.  
  
Everyone looked at the doorway in awe and fear , as Proteus turned around , and saw Lance standing there , his eyes , ears and mouth bleeding slowly.  
  
"Lance?"-Kitty asked , crying as she saw the look of Lance`s face.  
  
Lance let a scream , as his eyes became white , and the blood started to flow quickier through his eyes and mouth.  
  
The whole room trembled , and the walls turned into liquid metal , freeing the young mutants.  
  
Proteus just stood there , looking at Lance , and the huge metal formations that started to form around him as he screamed.....  
  
"Come and get me , you bastard!"-Lance said as he looked right at Proteus.....  
  
To be concluded....  
  
Okay, this is my first all action chapter in a fic , so i hope ya liked it , Read and review..!  
  
Next chapter: Lance V/S Proteus! One will live , and one will die , as Shadow and Tremors comes to a shocking end!  
  
Ryoken... 


	10. End of the Dream

X-men: Evolution : "Shadows and Tremors" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
Chapter IX: End of the Dream.  
  
Inside Cerebro......  
  
All the mutants were looking in awe , as the battle infront of their eyes was pure chaos.  
  
Lance used his powers to reshape any changes Proteus did to reality , and both of them were about to reach the end of their energies.  
  
"You dont control reality , Proteus , you force things to change , while i just shape things into what they can become "-Lance said , as his powers made the metal spike that Proteus launched at him dissapear.  
  
"SHUT UP!"-Proteus screamed , creating a wave of metal , the split in half before it ould touch Lance.  
  
The battle raged on , all the mutants watching , Kitty crying.  
  
In that moment , Lance made a gesture , and Proteus own energies turned against him , and his energy form was destroyed , and Kevin screamed , in pain , as his body fell to the ground.  
  
Lance coughed blood , and slowly walked towards the young boy`s body , as the rest watched.  
  
"I cant control it anymore , i just want to be happy , to be free , but i cant , i can feel it all , the pain the suffering , its all driving me mad"- Kevin cried as the energie around him started to reform , as Lance grabbed the young boy in his arms.  
  
"Theres one way to stop the pain , Kevin , theres one way to stop you from becoming Proteus once again"-Lance said softly , as he grabbed the boy with tenderness.  
  
"Do it. No regrets" Kevin said , crying in joy  
  
In that moment , Kitty Pryde saw the most terrible thing in her life......  
  
Lance Alvers broke Kevin's neck......  
  
Lance got up , not looking at everyone , as the energies from Kevin's body sorrounded him , and merged into Lance`s body.  
  
When he turned around to face them, his eyes glowed with green energy....and Lance Alvers knew.  
  
"Im sorry"-Lance said as he waved his hands toward them......  
  
there was a sound no one could understand , and a flash of light , as the world changed , matter became renew , and every trace of Proteus energy enveloped the world , reshaping it.  
  
The next day.......  
  
Lance Alvers was standing in a hill , watching the scene in Bayville high , as the X-men and Brotherhood were fighthing each other , as they used too.  
  
"Is this what you wanted , Lance Alvers?"-A voice sounded in his head.  
  
"No , This is what must happen , Kevin"-Lance said to the voice inside his head.  
  
"We erased time , memory and reality , there is no sign of your powers manifestation"-Proteus said.  
  
"I knew it was to good to be true. It was me , all the time , reshaping reality , reshaping their will so i could be happy , so my dreams could come true , and i didnt even knew it."-Lance said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
It was a photo of the X-men , the New Mutants , and the Brotherhood , posing as a family.  
  
"No man deserves to have such power , Kevin , so you know what to do"- Lance said as a tear fell trought his cheek.  
  
"Take them and erase yourself , just leave me as i was , as i will be for the rest of my life , make me Avalanche."-Lance thought.  
  
There was a flash , and the photo dissapeared , as did the being known as Proteus , along with several genes inside Lance Alvers.  
  
Lance Alvers opened his eyes , and wondered what he was doing at that place , and walked to school , his thoughts focusing on Kitty.  
  
In a far away place.......  
  
The mutant clairvoyant known as Destiny grabbed the book she had just finished writting , a book with the words "Shadows and Tremors" on its cover.  
  
And threw it in the fire , and sitted , waiting as it burned.  
  
"You made the only choice , son"-Destiny thought as she leaved the room , her memories fading away , and vanishing forever.  
  
  
  
End of Shadows and Tremors................  
  
Okay , i went for a shocker this time , i hoped you liked it , but i decided to stick to humor for a while , as i need a small break.  
  
Ryoken thanks everyone who readed Shadows and Tremors , and says goodbye..... 


End file.
